Surprised Birthday Surprise
by NintendoGal55
Summary: The gang gets a VERY unexpected display of love while just about to throw a little surprise party on Helga's Birthday, learning NOT to ever do such a thing these days. AxH Lemon


**Oh man. I am SO evil. X3 I got the idea to do this from an old SasukexNaruto fanfic based on this idea. XD And YES, I like that pairing of the series, sue me! *Sticks out tongue defiantly* Can you blame me if I wanted to look back on some nostalgia?**

**Anyhoo, so this takes place long after TJM and also after The Patakis, as you will probably be able to tell. Our pair is back together. :D Because I say so! And doi, they're 17-18 in this, so relax. We're not dealing with kiddy porn.**

**OR ARE WE!?**

**XD**

**You've been warned.**

**Oh, and the warning.**

**WARNING: LEMON! Sex and some exhibitionism. Some language, I guess. If you're susceptible to nosebleeds, becoming hard/wet, sweaty, and drooling like a mad dog, then you have come to the right place.**

**Characters are owned by Craig Bartlett.**

--~~--

"All right, is everyone ready?" Phoebe Heyerdahl questioned her fellow classmates.

"Darn tootin'!" Stinky gave a thumbs up.

"I'm ready too!" Harold hollered, his mouth covered in chocolate icing.

"Harold, didn't I tell you we needed the frosting for the cake?" Patty lightly admonished him.

"B-But I like it! It's good!"

The older girl rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the amused smile off her face. Rhonda stepped in from downstairs, smoothing out her burgundy party dress, followed by Curly.

"All right, we're ready too. Let's hope she appreciates the wondrous new wardrobe we set up for her." Rhonda said haughtily.

"Couldn't agree more, my sweet Princess!" Curly cajoled, bringing his arms arond Rhonda's waist.

"Thaddeus, come on..." Rhonda murmured and smiled, melting a bit. "Don't do that..."

"Don't do what?" Curly said innocently, smiling. While he had mellowed out a lot over the years thanks to some psychology from Dr. Bliss and taking up sports and hobbies, he was still as eccentric as ever.

"I know I'm ready!" Gerald announced, bringing his arm around a blushing Phoebe's waist. "So let's hide!"

"I'm with you there!" Sid agreed. "Man I can't wait to see the look on Helga's face...oh yeah."

"Give it up Sid, the only one she's going to want all over her is me." Said a boy from Sid's own little group outside the gang. His name was Blake.

"No, that's going to be me. That hot piece of ass will only want me to stick the legend that is my dick up her hot and wet pussy." Said the other boy. He was Blake's older brother Drake.

Gerald shot a glare toward them and looked at Sid. "Who invited them?"

"Heh heh heh..." Sid muttered. "Sorry guys, but I don't think Helga's going for either of you. Today's the day I finally come out and make her mine."

Gerald and Phoebe exchanged knowing glances and rolled their eyes at the boys. It wasn't anything new, ever since Helga had developed into a fairly attractive young woman with a really great body in thanks to baseball and softball and puberty being friendly to her, boys had been asking her out left and right. Especially Sid, who had taken a liking to how hot and fiery she was. He and a group of his friends all wanted her.

"Ah whatever, nearly all the guys want to do Helga anyway." Blake muttered.

"No kidding man, you could roast a marshmallow on her hot tits." Drake agreed.

"She can make ice cream melt like a sizzling hot day." Sid uttered dreamily.

"You disgusting boys, we have to HIDE now." Rhonda told them. "Let's go, people!"

The lights were turned off, the curtains of the windows were drawn, the entire Pataki household was blanketed in darkness. Everyone hid in the living room, trophy room and kitchen, ready and waiting to jump out to surprise the birthday girl the minute she would walk in through the door. Gerald stood next to the light switch with Phoebe, ready to turn it on.

For a while, everyone waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Finally, the unmistakable sound of footsteps stomping up the front steps, along with cursing, no doubt from Helga, probably damning her keys. Everyone listened tensely as keys entered the lock, twisted and gave away, indicating the successful unlocking of the door. The front door then flew open.

Everyone tensed, waiting for Helga to either storm in, stomp in, or to just simply walk in.

But nothing came.

Instead, in walked a lump, but was not enough to be seen as the door was slammed shut behind the said lump. The lump stumbled away from the front door, and ended up in the doorway of the trophy room, which was made out to be two people, the taller one of the two pushing the smaller one up against the doorway. Coming from the lump was the unmistakable sound of kissing.

They could make out Helga, who was holding whoever she was kissing up against the doorway, and a pair of red and yellow plaid clad arms around her, clutching at her shirt or stroking along her back, but unable to get a clear view on the boy she was with.

Before they could look further, Helga spoke up between kisses.

"You're going to-" Kiss. "Pay for making it hard for me to-" Kiss. "Find you." Kiss.

"S-Sorry-" Kiss. "Helga. I was-" Kiss. "Putting something together for-" Kiss. "Birthday. I'd already gotten your-" Kiss. "Present, but I wanted to-" Kiss.

That voice...they knew that voice, but couldn't ponder it any further when Helga spoke again.

"You stupid football head." Kiss. "The only thing I want is you." Kiss.

Everyone gaped at the mention of a very familiar insult/nickname. They only knew one person that Helga ever called football head.

Helga then grabbed the boy, now discovered to be Arnold, closer to her and made her way into the living room with him, now abusing his neck with her lips, tongue and teeth, earning breathy pants and groans. They fell back on the couch with her on top, and she took hold of the boy's wrists, holding them hostage above his head as she smothered his addictive lips with kisses.

"You're lucky I love you so much." Helga pulled away, looking down at her love with a seductive, predatory grin. "Now I'll make you pay for making me try to find you. How sad, avoiding your own lover on her birthday."

"I-I wasn't avoiding you..." Arnold blushed heavily. "I was only trying to put together that-"

She cut him off with another kiss, her tongue delving deep into his mouth, an audible moan rising from her as she explored the familiar, addicting territory. She let go of his wrists and wandered her hands along his body, sticking one up his usual plaid shirt, which he wore over another green shirt, and slipped up that one too, caressing the soft, warm skin of his thin but toned chest and stomach. A moan came from the boy beneath her and she smirked inwardly. Oh yes, she knew all of his places.

Most especially one that was below the belt.

Speaking of which, her other hand quickly fumbled to undo the zipper of his jeans, as well as the button, and pulled them down, with him lifting his hips to assist her. In the dim light, Helga took a gander of his boxers as she pulled away, smirking again. They were bright green, with the words _**Hammerhead Was Here**_ accompanied by a cartoon hammer smashing against something. She'd had them specially made for him and gave it to him in private for Christmas.

"No cute animal prints today?" Helga smirked, gently playing with the very obvious bulge.

"I figured this would be more appropriate..." Arnold uttered with a shaky smile, blushing considerably.

"Mm, so you did something right today. You know how to be a good whipping boy, football head."

Arnold blushed again, and moaned as Helga continued to play with his member through his boxers, her predatory grin not once leaving her face as she looked down at him into his eyes. Her lovely cerulean eyes, though hazed with lust and hunger, also held love, adoration, devotion, loyalty and trust. All directed into the set of green eyes directly below.

Before he could blink, she then pulled down her pink shorts, revealing pink underpants with the words _**Football Head Owns Me**_ written on it and a football right above where her womanhood was. She pulled down his boxers, revealing his very erected member, and then her underpants followed. She giggled, and placed herself over him, smirking deviously.

"So you be a good whipping boy while I fuck your brains out."

"H-Here? Wouldn't you rather-"

He was cut off as Helga abruptly lowered herself to sit on him, her womanhood engorging his member, making them both shudder in pleasure and moan. She lowered herself more, until she was completely sitting, and took a deep breath, settling there for a moment. He placed his hands on her hips, and she slowly rose her body up and down on his member, her hands on his chest as she rode him.

It wasn't long before they gained rhythm, almost like experts, considering they'd done this before.

"Aahh...!! Ughnnn...A-Arnold...oh G-God...! Arnold...!" The blonde girl uttered in pure pleasure and ecstasy, riding him harder. She threw her head back as her moans escalated louder and louder.

"H-Helga...." Arnold uttered a strangled version of her name in response, breathing heavily as he thrusted upward to assist, holding her hips for balance and leverage. His entire body shook and he managed to crack his eyes open, taking in the ecstatic beauty of the girl he loved above him.

Their moans and cries intermixed as they accelerated, becoming one with each other as they went as deep as they could. Her lovejuices were already spewing out of her womanhood, intermixing with the precum that was leaking from his member.

For a moment, their eyes met, and no words were needed. All that was needed to be said was all in their eyes and expressions. They managed to smile, before falling back into the rhythm.

Eventually, Helga went SO fast and so hard that it was as if she were on fast forward in a movie, and it all came down on her a she threw her head back again and cried out his name loudly to the heavens.

Or rather, to the ceiling.

"ARNOOOLLLDD!! GOD I LOVE YOU!!"

As quick as it came, it was gone as Helga climaxed, and shuddered hard in pleasure. Arnold followed soon after, letting out a strangled cry and a loud groan of her name, spilling his seed inside of her, some of it leaking out and intermixing with her lovejuices.

Helga went taut and then loosened, collapsing on top of him with him still inside her. She lay against his chest, closing her eyes in pure bliss as she felt her love's arms come around her and hold her close.

After a few moments of basking in the afterglow, Helga lifted her head and rose up a bit to look down at him. The predatory grin was wiped from her face and replaced with a loving, sweet smile. She brought a hand to his cheek, her eyelids lowering as she gazed at him with love and wonder.

"Arnold, I love you so much."

Smiling lovingly in return, Arnold leaned up and kissed her sweetly, bringing a hand up to play with her hair and finger her pink bow. "I love you too, Helga. Happy Birthday."

She giggled and they kissed again, prolonging it for about half a minute before they pulled away. Then she got off him, removing herself from his member and he sat up too, both of them getting off the couch, pulling up their shorts/pants and underpants back up.

Once they were fully dressed again, she leaped at him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately, her legs going around around his waist, nearly knocking him off balance, but he caught her and held her.

"Now let's go upstairs, football head." She said with a light smirk. "And get ready for round two."

Despite the meek shyness from earlier, he smiled. "I guess you want to see how many times we can do it?"

"Damn straight." She nodded.

Arnold gave a nod and carried her as best as he could toward the stairs, where they went up, sometimes kissing along the way. It was going to be a long, long day and night for them.

--~~--

The entire time, situated in their hiding places, everyone had seen the whole thing. The whole display of their fellow classmates having sex.

It wasn't quite publicly known that they'd gotten back together, only Gerald and Phoebe knew for sure, while everyone else were taking second guesses and suspecting something was going on between them. And apparently, there was.

Now they knew. It wasn't exactly a secret relationship, but more of keeping it quiet to see where it went. Oh, they knew from when they'd been dating years ago, that it was serious, despite the break up.

"Willikers..." Stinky finally said.

"Boy howdy..." Sid uttered in disappointment. "I should've known she'd never get over him..."

"Damn it, why does that damn big-headed goody-two-shoes have to get the hot chick? He doesn't deserve someone as beautiful as her." Blake groaned.

"Forget it man, the Jefferson twins are hotter anyway." Drake said. "Let's go, this place is a sausage fest."

"I cannot believe I actually had to witness this." Rhonda sighed. "Let's go, Thaddeus."

"Sure thing, my lovely. Who knows, maybe we can-" Curly began to run his hands down her hips.

"No, Thaddeus. Not now."

"Oh well, I tried! Let's go!"

Blake and Drake left, followed by Stinky, Harold, Patty, then Sid. Gerald and Phoebe smiled at each other, looked up the stairs, winked, and then left along with everyone else.

They all knew they were going to be in for quite a beating come the following Monday at school. Oh yes they were.

--~~--

**Still alive out there? Good!**

**I just wanted to mention that Arnold and Helga's underwear designs are an inside joke between BrokenRose24 and I. X3 As well as the fact that she calls him her "whipping boy".**


End file.
